The invention relates to a brake disc having a hub and a friction ring, which friction ring is connected with connecting webs. A disc/hub connection is provided for connecting the brake disc to the hub, wherein the brake disc has support elements at its inner peripheral region, and the hub is provided with cams which engage in the peripheral direction between the support elements and secure the support elements. The hub has a pot-like, hollow cylindrical section, which merges into a radially outwardly extending disc section.
DE 157 26674 A1, DE 158 07144C1, DE 1575422 C1 and DE 155 44 559 C1 are cited as prior art. In the brake discs, to connect the brake disc to the hub, intermediate elements, for transmitting torque and force from the cams to the hub, are provided on the support elements of the disc. The intermediate elements can be fastened, for example, by use of bolts to the cams of the hub. Here, the cams of the hub firstly engage into the intermediate elements, and the intermediate elements secondly engage into the support elements, such that a reliable transmission of torque from the brake disc to the hub is ensured in both rotational directions.
The brake disc of DE 155 44 559 C1 has been proven per se, though further optimized cooling of the hub region is desirable.
The aim of the present invention is to solve this problem.
According to the invention, the disc section is provided with axially extending support webs which extend into the region in which the brake disc is seated on the pot-like section of the hub, and which serve as cams which engage between the support elements of the brake disc and secure the support elements on the hub in the peripheral direction, wherein, radially within the brake disc or within the brake disc ring, the support webs are not connected, or are connected only by narrow connecting webs, to the outer periphery of the pot-like section, in the latter case preferably in such a way as to generate a T-shape of the support webs with the connecting webs in a cross-sectional view, such that flow ducts for air are formed radially inward with respect to the support webs and the support elements.
Advantageous embodiments are described herein.
With respect to the prior art, the invention considerably improves the cooling of the hub/brake disc, since it permits an increased supply of air into the hub region. The invention also reduces the conduction of heat from the brake disc through the cams into the inner hub region.
The preferably selected axial fixing is particularly cost-effective and generally simple to assemble and disassemble.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.